Underground rooms or subways are always dampened by the penetration of water through outer walls of the construction such that the penetrating water is collected on the bottom surface.
Then, the stagnated water rises up the inner wall by capillary action of the wall to spread to all of the wall.
The moisture content of the wall produces must and is harmful to the health.